My Safe Haven
by Rinoa-san
Summary: Emiko Haninozuka was a sweet girl who was always very found of her cousins Takashi and Mitskuni. Lately, she started withdrawing from them. Suddenly, she doesn't know what to do. When in danger, who can she turn to? KyoyaXOC Rating may increase later.
1. For your safety and my sanity

**A/N: Hello all! So, I was tossing around ideas and what not in my dorm room, you know talking about favorite characters and which ones would make great relatives and what relative positions and…**_**poof!**_** I came up with more story ideas! ^_^'' Don't worry, I'm not stopping any of my other stories (as far as I know at this point in time). I will update as inspiration and time allow. I'm also currently in a Creative Writing class that I'm finding really easy…..I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing yet. Also! If there are a number of mistakes, my apologies! I'm trying to catch them all, but I am sick and my clogged sinuses are making it sudo hard to focus. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Chapter One: For your own safety and my sanity, you're staying with me:_

"What's the matter? Can't you stand up for yourself?" He sneered as he kicked her back.

She winced, but didn't cry out. She should have been able to take care of herself. Still, she couldn't bring herself to fight back. It hurt everywhere. She should've known better than to speak up. It always ended the same.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say now? Not going to question me?" He spat hitting her face.

She winced as her head snapped to the side. She knew there would be a bruise. Tears welled up, but she pushed them back. They wouldn't help.

"Gomen," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you."

He snorted.

"Of course you didn't. You're not smart enough to know what you're doing. You're just a stupid little girl."

She gritted her teeth and said nothing.

"Hn. Come now, be a good girl friend and give me a kiss goodbye."

She nodded and managed to sit on her knees. He bent down and gave her a rough kiss. She gave him a small smile and saved goodbye as he turned to leave.

"Remember, no one finds out about this. You belong to me," he said.

"I know," she whispered, then she was alone.

She sat in the room for a while in silence. It took most of her will to keep from collapsing. She took a shaky breath and wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. Crying never solved anything. She pulled her phone from her pocket and hit her third speed dial. It rang a few times before a familiar voice said hello. She smiled and tried not to sniff as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey. Um…c-can you pick me up?" She asked.

For a while there was silence.

"Stay put."

She smiled and a sniffle slipped out.

"Thanks. I really owe you."

She stayed put, waiting. It was only about five minutes before the door opened. She smiled at the man before her. He was tall with black hair and eyes. He still sported the blue school blazer. His face was stoic, but she knew he was concerned.

"Emiko," he said.

"Takashi I…" she began.

He quickly crossed the room and embraced her. The tears began falling harder and she winced slightly in pain. Still, he didn't judge her. He was just happy she was okay…relatively speaking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice coated with tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

She closed her eyes and finally gave into her pain and injuries. There was no more need to worry. Takashi always took care of her and he always would. As long as he was there, she could relax.

When she opened her eyes again, Emiko was staring at a ceiling. Slowly, she sat up, texting to make sure there was too much pain.

"You should rest."

She turned quickly to see Takashi walking in with a try. She smiled softly.

"I'm okay, Mori," she replied hoping the nick name would help soften him up.

His responding stare told her luck was not on her side. She sighed and leaned back in the bed. She loved her cousin dearly, but she knew she was in trouble. He set the tray next to her on the table. On it was a couple of covered dishes, eating utensils, a cup of tea, and a first-aid kit. Gently, he began her check up. He cleaned the small cuts on her arms and wrapped her wrist with an ace bandage. She winced slightly. The fight was worse than she had realized. He checked her cheek and she flinched. She was lucky it wasn't swelling, but it was still fairly sensitive.

"What was it this time?" He asked.

"I…I told him he couldn't stop me from seeing relatives. People would get suspicious. He…didn't take it well."

Mori remained silent. He handed her the tray, silently telling her to eat.

"Mitskuni is worried."

She quietly nibbled on the rice. She didn't want to think about her other cousin. It had been a while since she had seen him. She missed him, but it wasn't logical at the time to visit him. Mitskuni was very protective of her and in her current situation…it would only worry and anger him. She hated being a burden.

"He hasn't seen you for a while. He thinks you're in trouble."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

Silence stretched again as she nibbled at the food. She didn't eat much, much to Mori's disapproval. Her appetite had decreased over the past two months. He wondered how much emotional and mental abuse she was receiving. His lips turned downward toward a frown. She was being changed and she didn't have the courage to stop it.

"Emiko…"

"I know, Takashi, but what can I do? Mitskuni would be furious if he knew. I tried breaking it off with Ben, but I can't! No matter what I do, he's always there!"

She felt the tears begin to well up once more. Ben had been her boyfriend for nearly two months. He had been charming the first week, then his true colors shone through. He was cruel and malicious. If she did as he said, everything was fine. If he got even the slightest hint of disobedience, she was punished. She tried to break it off once before and ended up in a hospital bed for a week. It wasn't like her to sit and take whatever was dished out. Like all of the members of the Haninozuka family, she knew how to fight and fight well. True, her favorites tended more toward weapon based defense, still she knew enough martial arts to stand on her own. She could still remember the first time Ben had lashed out at her.

_Emiko had been chatting with Mitskuni in the school court yard. She was suppose to meet up with her beloved boyfriend, Ben, but got sidetracked when Mitskuni crossed her path. He was one of her favorite cousins and she was always more than happy to spare some time to visit with him. That particular visit, he was trying to convince her to stop by for cake at the club he was in then hit the dojo afterward. She held his favorite bunny, Usa-chan, in her lap playing with the ears._

"_Emiko!"_

_She looked up and her smile grew wider seeing her boyfriend. She was so eager to introduce her cousin she didn't even take in her boyfriend's expression. She eagerly jumped to her feet, letting Usa-chan hang loosely at her side._

"_Ben! Hunny, this is the guy I've been telling you so much about! This is…"_

"_Emiko where have you been? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Ben shouted, clearly angry._

_Emiko's smile faded slightly as she tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes moving toward her boyfriend, away from her cousin and holding nothing but confusion. What was so wrong with being a little late?_

"_Ben, I'm sorry I was just…."_

_Slap!_

_The sound echoed as her head snapped to the left from the force of his hand hitting her cheek. The pain flooded immediately but she didn't move. Usa-chan slowly slipped from her hand as she stood there stunned and wide-eyed._

"_How dare you try and defy me?" Ben shouted, his anger seeming to grow with each passing word. "Why couldn't you just do as you're told?"_

_He hit her again leaving her just as stunned. Her hand slowly worked its way up until it_ _was resting on her injured cheek. What just happened?_

"_Hey! You can't hit her like that!" Mitskuni shouted jumping to his feet to defend his cousin._

"_Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it kid?" Ben taunted shoved Mitskuni back slightly._

"_I mean it. Leave her alone."_

_Ben only laughed and went to shove the boy again. Emiko came back to her senses enough in order to quickly wrap her arms around her cousin and stop him from lashing out._

"_Mitskuni, don't," she whispered. "It's my fault. There's no need to start a fight."_

"_Emi-chan, you…"_

"_It's my fault," she repeated softly giving him a tight squeeze. "Just let it go."_

_Mitskuni fell silent and hung his head, his bangs covered his eyes. To anyone who knew him, it was a sign that he was thoroughly upset. In this case, he was more than a little angry. He didn't like the idea of someone getting away with hurting his cousin. Still, she was insistent that he let it slide. So he simply hung his head and said nothing._

"_Yeah, let it go, kid. This is no place for children," Ben sneered._

_Emiko gave her cousin another squeeze and shook her head. _

"_Ben, please. I'm sorry. Don't take it out on Mitskuni. I'm the one in the wrong. I'll take responsibility for my action. I'm sorry."_

"_Hn. You'd better be. Come on, we're leaving," Ben snapped, grabbing her wrist._

"_Uh…right," she whispered._

_As Ben started dragging her away, Mitskuni reached up and snatched her hand, tugging her back. She staggered slightly a bit off balance. She turned to her cousin wide-eyed and unsure._

"_Emi-chan can't go with you," Mitskuni said tugging on her arm._

"_Oh yeah? And why not?" Ben snarled._

"_Emi-chan promised to come visit me today. I found her today to remind her," the blonde boy continued._

_Emiko blinked a few times trying to follow her cousin's logic. She knew she would be in trouble, but it would also be foolish of her to try and avoid her cousin. It was an inevitable confrontation._

"_Emiko?" Ben snarled impatiently waiting for an answer._

"_G-gomen, Ben," she stammered, keeping her head bent. "I did promise Mitskuni. He is family and family does have to come first. I kind of forgot with everything else. We'll have to reschedule our date for another time."_

_He squeezed her wrist tightly before finally relinquishing it._

"_Fine, but you had better be prepared to make this up to me," he spat._

"_I will," she whispered._

_Once Ben was a good way away, Mitskuni displayed his dislike of her boyfriend and expressed that he wasn't so sure if it was safe for her to be around him. She had thanked her cousin for his concern, but assured him everything would be alright._

That had been so long ago. Now she was lying in bed at Takashi's house injured and unsure of how to proceed. How could she explain to Mitskuni that she still tried to fix things with Ben? That she tried to be strong and take on the battle herself? No matter how it ended, she would be scolded and carefully watched. She wiped at her eyes and looked up at her other cousin.

"Takashi, what do I do now?" She asked, praying he would be able to give her some insight to the problem and give her an epiphany of what needed to be done.

For a long time, he was silent as he studied her. She needed help and it was hard for her to ask for it in so many words. She didn't need to be babied, but she still needed some direction and care. At long last, Takashi sighed and stood. He gently patted her head as a sign of affection before turning to leave.

"For your safety and my sanity, you should attend Ouran from now on," he said. "Mitskuni and I will care for you. You just need to let us. I'll call the school."

He offered a small smile then finally left again. Emiko sat the tray back on the bedside table and leaned back against the pillows.

"Thank you…Takashi," she whispered as the tears began to flow.

She rolled over and buried her face in the familiar pillows and sheets and at long last released all her pain and frustration before finally being able to rest once more.

**And that is the first chapter. ^_^ Reviews are lovely though not required….but they may put up more inspiration. ;-) I do check my traffic on a somewhat regular basis. I look forward to seeing where this one goes. **** Ja-ne!**


	2. Entering Ouran and meeting the Hosts

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all of you who commented, favorite, and/or alerted this story! It definitely made me feel much better. Since I currently shouldn't be walking thanks to an ankle injury, I thought I'd see how chapter 2 turns out. I hope I don't disappoint .**

_Chapter Two: Entering Ouran and Meeting the Hosts_

After two days of resting and talking, it was finally official. Emiko would attend Ouran High School. She had never really heard anything bad about the school and she knew she would be safe. After all, who could possibly hurt her when she was near her two favorite cousins? She waited for Takashi to leave her alone before she pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath and prayed it would go well.

She texted Ben and told him that she was transferring schools. She wasn't stupid enough to give him the location, but she still had to tell him. Part of her even hoped that he would break it off. He wasn't happy. He didn't offer the break-up she had hoped for. She said she didn't think the long distant relationship would work and he tried to call her. She knew it was dangerous, but she ignored the call and didn't answer anymore of the text messages for a while. She prayed Takashi was right and going to Ouran was the best option. Only time would tell however.

Emiko carefully dressed in the yellow uniform dress. Her wrist was still bandaged and she had no idea how she would explain it, but it wasn't too bad. She carefully applied a layer of makeup to ensure that the bruise would be covered. She forced a small smile at herself as she looked in the mirror. She could do it. She just had to act like nothing was wrong. After two months, she should really be a pro at it right? She sighed.

"Well, Mitskuni, let's see if I can fool you today," she murmured.

She let her just longer than shoulder length blonde hair hang loosely and straight. Her bangs swooped from above her left eyebrow and dropped toward her right eye. Her brown eyes held a hint of sadness, but she worked on pushing it out. She was finally going to see Mitskuni and the club he was always talking about. She forced a true smile before she picked up her bag and headed out the door. Takashi had offered her a ride for her first day of class, but she had politely declined in favor of her own limo. She would need the time to get herself together if she was going to be able to fool one of her closest cousins.

She leaned back against her seat as the limo drove toward her new school. She sighed as she clutched her phone. How was she going to make it work? She shook her head. It had to work. It was the only option she had. She bid her driver farewell when he pulled up to the school and got out. She took a deep breath in preparation then made her way across the yard to Ouran High School.

After a brief meeting with the principal, Emiko made her way toward her new classroom. She took a moment to prep herself out the door of class 2-A then knocked softly. The teacher opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Class, please welcome our new student," he called motioning toward her.

She gave a slight bow and smiled warmly at the full class.

"Ohayo, my name is Emiko. I look forward to the spending the year with you," she greeted.

"Very good. Welcome Emiko. Please take a seat and we will continue our lesson," the teacher replied with a smile.

She nodded and took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She immediately pulled out her notebook, ready to take notes. She let out a mental sigh. So far, so good. Maybe attending Ouran wouldn't be so bad. All she left to do was find her cousins. She smiled slightly as she took her notes for the class. Everything would work out in the end. She just a feeling it would.

When it came time for a break, she pulled out one of her new books and began to read. Normally she would have socialized. However, after her time with Ben, she had become less inclined to socialize without being prompted.

"Why hello there, Princess," a male voice called pulling her from her novel. "What was your name again?"

She looked up curiously to come face to face with a pair of blue-violet eyes that belonged to a blonde haired boy. She blinked a couple of times. He was tall and held a rose in offering to her. She let a small smile grace her lips.

"Emiko," she replied sweetly. "And you?"

"Ah Emiko! What a lovely name for such a lovely princess! I, my dear, am Tamaki Suoh. How may I be of service to you?"

She giggled a little lowering her book. He was entertaining. He had such charisma! It was a trait she hadn't been allowed to experience for some time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Suoh-san," she laughed.

"You just transferred here, right? From where may I ask?" he continued, his smile never failing.

"Oh, another school across town," she replied vaguely.

One of the last things she wanted to do was reveal too much about her previous school. Ouran was a new start. She wasn't about to let her past slow her down. At least, that's what she continued to tell herself.

"Ah well, I feel so honored that you would bless our school with your presence. Tell me, would you be interested in coming to my club after school?"

She blinked again, taken by surprise.

"Um, that's very flattering of you to invite me. What precisely _is_ your club?" she asked.

"Why it's the Host Club! It is a fabulous club where a few very handsome men like myself spend time making each and every princess like yourself feel special," he replied going into a dramatic pose which made her giggle. "Each and every princess deserves our undivided attention and it is the goal of the Host Club to do just that! Now, my dear, please say you'll come."

She giggled again as he took her hand and kissed it. It had been far too long since she could just be herself and relax, far too long since she could be around other guys without having to worry about Ben's reaction. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She felt…free. Tamaki's charisma seemed to sweep her up and whisk her away with ease. It was so easy to get caught up in the excitement.

"It sounds like fun," she replied. "Where is your club?"

He beamed as if he were so proud of himself for convincing her to pay a visit to the club he was obviously so proud of. She couldn't stop another small giggle from escaping. She was sure transferring to Ouran was the right thing to do. There was no more doubt in her mind.

"Music room #3 on the third floor. I can't wait to see you again, princess," he winked and gave her hand another kiss.

She giggled and Tamaki was told to return to his seat as the teacher returned to resume the lesson. She couldn't wait to find Takashi and Mitskuni. How could she hide such good news? She really did need to thank Takashi. He was right. Ouran was the safest place for her. She was free and no longer had to worry about what would happen if she stepped the wrong way or said hello to the wrong person. There was no more pressure. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. There was no more need to hide.

Class seemed to fly by. Emiko could barely contain her excitement as she packed up her school things. She still needed to find Mitskuni and see his club, but all in all it had been a great day. After Tamaki had spoken with her, a few other people in her class began talking to her. Slowly, the closed off world she had been living in for so long was opening up. She kept her phone in her hand as she climbed the stairs toward the music room Tamaki had mentioned to her. She checked her phone. She had a text message from Ben, but nothing from either Mitskuni or Takashi. She frowned a little but shook her head. Whatever Ben had to say, it could wait. She had to put on a brave face and make sure she acted like nothing was wrong. She stopped in front of the music room and took a deep breath. It was her first official step into freedom. She pulled out her compact and touched up the make-up on her bruised cheek. She took another deep breath then pushed open the door.

Emiko was greeted by a swirl of rose petals. As they began to subside, she saw a group of seven, very handsome men. In the middle she recognized Tamaki. Near him was a feminine boy with brown hair and eyes. From there she took note of a pair of red headed twins with golden eyes and a boy with black hair, grey eyes, and glasses. She smiled as she took note of the other tall boy. The men barely had a chance to say "welcome" when she let out a loud squeal and rushed forward.

"Takashi!" She cried jumping into his arms.

He caught her with ease and let a small smile show as she hugged him. He could immediately tell the difference in her mood since she had started Ouran compared to what she had been only a few days prior. The other boys turned to him with a look of confusion, but she didn't take any notice.

"Takashi I've been looking for you all day! There's so much I want to tell you!"

"Mori, do you know this lovely young princess?" Tamaki asked with a confused expression.

Emiko turned to the blonde boy with a smile. She was ready to reply when she let out another squeal.

"Mitskuni!" She cried opening her arms for him.

"Emi-chan!" The young blonde boy called, gladly jumping into her arms.

The both laughed and smiled, leaving the other boys still in confusion.

"Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked, the confusion seeping through.

"Tama-chan, this is…" he began.

"Emiko Haninozuka," the boy with glasses answered calmly as he typed away at his laptop. "She recently transferred to Class 2-A. She's Hunny and Mori's cousin."

Her smile faded a bit, replaced by a small frown. Hunny still smiled and nodded eagerly as if to confirm what the other boy had said. She, however, was less thrilled. She let go of her cousins and calmly walked over to the other boy. She placed a hand on the back of his laptop and pushed it closed, his fingers barely missed being flattened. The room went silent. He stared back at her with grey eyes, his expression gave nothing away. She smiled politely.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Emiko. What's yours?" She asked, maintaining a polite tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Emiko," he replied with a smile that made it feel like the room temperature dropped a few degrees. "I am Kyoya Ohtori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ohtori-san. My family often uses your hospitals. They are very well run."

"Thank you."

"Would mind doing me a favor?"

"What would you like?"

"Take a good hard look at me for being me. I am not in a computer or in any data system. I am a human being that is standing in front of you. If you want to know something about me, _ask_ me. Don't just look it up on a computer. It's only fair since I believe we are in the same class. I would at least give you the same courtesy."

The room stayed silent. For a moment, all Kyoya could do was stare at her. She smiled back sweetly. It didn't seem forced or have any hidden malice. Just sincerity.

"Emi-chan, let's eat cake!" Hunny called as he tugged on her arm before turning to Kyoya. "Emi-chan prefers a personal touch. Only knowing the information on the computer isn't really knowing her. She's just Emi."

Hunny smiled with his childish smile then pulled his cousin off to one of the various tables so that they could have their fill of sweets. Behind them, they left a very quiet Kyoya. Luckily, there were only a small number of guests at the time so he did not draw any attention to himself. Instead, he simply opened up his laptop and continued his work.

Emiko and Hunny chatted excitedly about their day. Hunny was especially happy to learn that his cousin was attending Ouran and talked about how much fun they could have between school activities and the club events. From time to time, she glanced at her phone. Ben was continually texting her. She knew if she didn't respond, he would start calling. She gave him short replies, trying to focus her attention on her cousin.

"Emi-chan, what happened to your wrist?" Hunny asked, popping another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Hm?"

She looked down at her wrist absent-mindedly. She remembered very clearly how it had been hurt. Images of her last meeting with Ben flashed through her mind. She gingerly touched her cheek with her injured hand, temporarily forgetting that the make-up covered the bruise. Her cousin's eyes showed concern for a moment, snapping her from her memory. She smiled and gently touched her wrist with her good hand.

"Oh this? I…I fell the other day. No big deal."

Mori, who had been sitting with them, frowned ever so slightly at his female cousin. He didn't approve of lying though he understood why she did. There was no need to cause a scene. Still, her being clumsy was a bit farfetched. She was a Haninozuka. No she wasn't perfect, but she had impeccable balance.

"Are you okay? How did you fall?" Hunny asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Emi glanced at her phone and sent another short reply to Ben, saying she was visiting family. Not an outright lie, but not entirely the truth either.

"Um, I just tripped," she explained off-handishly.

There was a long pause. Suddenly her phone was snatched from her hands. Her head snapped up only to see Mitskuni holding it. She felt her heart accelerate slightly.

"No phone, Emi-chan. You're supposed to be having fun," her cousin half heartedly teased her.

"Mitskuni give it back, please," she asked patiently.

He shook his head childishly.

"Mitskuni…" she began.

"Nuh-uh," he smiled.

"Come on!" She whined.

He shook his head again. She reached for the phone and he stepped out of her reach.

"If you want it, you'll have to catch me," he challenged, his big child-like grin stretching across his face.

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She silently prayed Ben wouldn't try to contact her again until she had her phone, but the longer she delayed the higher the possibility he would. She jumped to her feet.

"You're on, Mitskuni!"

She couldn't stop the laughter as she chased after her cousin. She jumped over chairs, couches, and even some guests. She made dives and tried to snatch him, but he managed to evade her at the last moment. He laughed right along with her. He ducked between guests and dodged others, always staying one step ahead of her. Her phone buzzed in his hand. The screen showed a little envelop telling him it was a text message.

"Emi-chan, you got a message!" he called to his cousin with a smile. "You might want to hurry and catch me!"

Panic flashed through her eye for a brief moment. She made one last leap at him. He side-stepped and she slide right by him. However, she didn't stand up empty handed. She jumped to her feet and spun around to face her cousin. In her hand, she held Usa-chan by the arm. She smirked in victory as Mitskuni's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Alright, Mitskuni, give me my phone and Usa-chan goes free," she said, her victory smirk in place.

The room, which had gotten considerably more popular during their talk and run, fell deathly silent. No one knew what to do. Usa-chan was practically attached to Mitskuni. It wasn't something anyone dared to mess with. Yet, Emiko stood there seemingly triumphant, bunny in hand. There were two ways in which Mitskuni could react. One was with tears and the other was with anger. She was prepared for both.

Mitskuni stood silent another moment before slowly raising his gaze. His eyes were filled with tears that fell down his face with large splashes. He looked like a child that had just gotten hurt or broken a favorite toy.

"E-Emi-chan! Please give Usa-chan back," he whimpered.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Not until I get my phone."

It buzzed again in his hand. He glanced down and looked back at his cousin.

"Please Emi-chan. Why are you being so mean? Did I…"

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no ,no, no. Don't even think about it, Mitskuni. The whole tears and I'm a bad kid bit doesn't work on me. Pony up. I want my phone."

It buzzed again and he looked down once more. She knew it was dangerous. His mood was shifting. Still, if he opened her phone she would be in much bigger trouble. She had to stand strong. She planted her feet, ready to fight if need be. When he looked up again, his eyes were hooded and dark. The room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature.

"How dare you threaten Usa-chan," he said, his voice dangerously soft. "What's so important about your stupid phone? Who could you be texting?"

Her expression immediately turned to a guarded one. She needed to tiptoe around the topic carefully. However, her hesitance to reply seemed to set the wheels turning in her cousin's head. He looked back at her phone.

"No, it couldn't be…" he muttered.

"Mitskuni don't you dare!" She shouted at him.

He went to open her phone and she dived for him. They ended with her having a hand on her phone and Usa-chan and Mitskuni having a hand on each. They pulled trying to gain the upper hand. She scowled in concentration. She needed her phone. If he put the pieces together, there would certainly be hell to pay.

"Give it up, Mitskuni," she growled as she tugged at her phone.

"No! Give me Usa-chan!"

"Not without my phone!"

They each tugged some more. They were border-line wrestling on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. The entire club watched with a mixture of horror and fascination. No one had ever _fought_ with Mitskuni before. He was too loveable, too adorable. Yet, this new transfer student was wrestling with him over a phone and called him by his given name like Mori. For most them, the pieces didn't match up. Rumors began to fly on how the two knew each other only to be set straight by Kyoya when he explained that the two fighting were cousins. It only seemed to intrigue the guests more. The match lasted for a few more minutes before Takashi finally stood and moved over to them. He pried them apart and held both the phone and stuffed bunny over his head.

"Hey!" Mitskuni and Emiko shouted at their taller cousin. "Taka…"

They fell quiet when he handed the belongings back to their proper owner.

"Usa-chan!"

"My phone!"

Both owners let out a happy cry and hugged their belongings before hugging their taller cousin.

"Arigato, Takashi!" They chimed.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Apologize," he directed.

Emiko sighed before turning to her shorter cousin.

"Gomen, Mitskuni. I let my temper get out of hand during our game. It was my fault."

"I'm sorry too, Emi-chan. I shouldn't have taken your phone."

They hugged smiling to a chorus of "aw" from the guests. They pulled apart and grinned at each other. Emiko straightened herself and checked her phone. Three messages, each one getting progressively angrier. She mentally sighed. She needed to smooth things over and fast.

"By the way, Emi-chan, who _were_ you texting?" Hunny asked shyly looking over his bunny at her.

"It's not important. Just…someone I knew from my last school," she smiled, praying he would by the lie.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't have the chance to find out. Before Mitskuni could give a response, her phone began buzzing again. Rather than a text message, it was a phone call. She mentally cursed as she read the caller I.D. Ben.

"Who's that Emi-chan?" Hunny asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Erm…it's no…"

She cursed when Mori grabbed her phone from her hands. She jumped trying to get it, but he was too tall.

"Takashi!" She whined.

He didn't reply. Instead, he looked at the caller I.D. as did Hunny. The Lolita boy fell oddly quiet.

"Emi-chan, is that who I think it is?" He asked softly.

"Mitskuni, I really don't think now is the time to discuss this," she hastily whispered.

"Is he the one that hurt you?"

"Mitskuni please, not here."

"Answer me Emiko!"

She fell silent. It was rare that he used her real name. She averted her gaze.

"Now is not the time or place to discuss this," she whispered.

The buzzing from her phone stopped as it was flipped open. Emiko turned to her taller cousin, shock written across her face. The room was silent, Mitskuni's eyes on the floor.

"What do you want with Emiko?" Takashi said dangerously soft into the receiver.

**A/N: Well there's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are love! Again, I hope I didn't disappoint. I've had a snow day, was sick for a while, and recovering from a sprained ankle . Please excuse the errors. I hope there aren't too many as I am trying to catch them before posting. Anyway, until next time! Ja-ne!**


	3. Family Tensions and Attracting Attention

**A/N: Hello all my darling fans that have continued to read! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOOOOO sorry! It has taken me far to long to get this chapter up and running. DX But I do have a very good reason! My old laptop crashed and I'm still waiting on my Dad to see if he can retrieve my documents/pictures/music/music videos I had made for my fanfictions/etc. Luck for you, I hadn't started writing this when it crashed unlike my few Twilight story fans who may have to wait until I find out more of the condition of my old laptop. Fear not! I have a new laptop and will try to get on top of writing again. It helps that my little brother who previously did not like Host Club has since started reading it and is now in love with it and my story. I truly hope that I don't disappoint you! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Rising Family Tensions and Attracting Attention_

"What do you want with Emiko?" Takashi spoke into the phone.

The room was quiet as her heart pounded. What was she going to do? She didn't want to cause a scene, but how could she divert the attention?

"She is none of your concern," Takashi replied to whatever the caller had said.

"Takashi…" Emiko whispered. "Don't."

She could hear the voice on the other end, gradually getting louder. Ben. She knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Leave her alone," her cousin said.

There was a note of finality in his tone, stern and absolute. She prayed it would be so simple, but she knew better. Ben would never let go…not without a fight. She reached for the phone, but Takashi kept it out of reach. Her stomach knotted. She needed to fix it. She could only imagine what would happen. Her heart nearly stopped when he snapped the phone shut on the yelling voice. She felt the fear creep up. She knew the punishment would be brutal. Her mind went spinning. What was she going to do? What if she ended up in the hospital? How could she explain…

Emiko's mind went blank when Takashi patted her head. It took a moment for everything to stop spinning as she blinked a few times. She looked up at him confused and even some sort of surprise that her breathing wasn't heavy. He gave her a small smile which took her off guard. How was he so calm and even able to smile at her after everything?

"You're safe, Emiko. Don't worry," he said.

She was left in a stunned silence. She didn't know how to respond. She knew she would be safe with her cousins. She never questioned that. Then why had she been so worried? If she was with Takashi and Mitsukuni, then Ben couldn't touch her. Mitsukuni….now _he_ was another concern altogether. She looked over toward her shorter cousin. His bangs covered his eyes. She knew that as a bad sign. She always knew what to expect when she had to deal with Ben. With Mitsukuni? It was much harder to tell. He would never hurt her. That much she knew. However, disappointing him, having an argument, fighting, or getting a lecture was just as bad. She swallowed. She wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Mitsukuni…" Takashi began.

"Is this why I haven't seen you, Emi?" whispered Mitsukuni. "Is he….how did you really get hurt? How long have you been keeping this secret?"

"Mitsukuni, I…" Emiko began and stopped before taking a deep breath. "I don't think this is the place to discuss this, Mitsukuni. We can discuss this when we get home…when we don't have an audience."

He was quiet for a long time before he finally turned away, clutching his bunny to his chest. The simple action felt like a knife in her chest. She hadn't meant to cause him so much trouble or to worry him so. She was just trying to….to what? She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. At one point, she might have said she had kept Ben a secret to protect her cousin. But who was she really protecting? She didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face, but keeping Ben a secret had only landed her with numerous doctor visits. She knew she needed to come clean, despite the consequences. She just hoped she would be able to do it when the time came and not talk herself out of it before hand.

She swallowed. Mitsukuni had been quiet for a while turned away from her. She hesitated to break the silence though. They didn't need to cause another scene.

"Mitsukuni…" Takashi began before she could muster her courage.

"I know, Takashi. We can wait until we get home. But," he turned toward Emiko and pointed a finger at her, "you won't get out of it then. We are going to talk about this, okay? Emi-chan?"

His cute demeanor was returning which helped to diffuse the tension. Although she knew he was very serious about the matter, Emi couldn't help but let a small smile slip as she nodded.

"Of course, Mitsukuni," she replied.

He smiled at her, though part of her felt like it was forced. He didn't want to attract extra attention as much as she didn't. Even if it was just for show, he needed to let people believe there was no ill will. Emi and Takashi couldn't be fooled though. They could see how upset he was by the whole situation and how much he wanted to get everything out in the open. Takashi could also see the concern in his cousin's eyes. More than anything, Mitsukuni was worried. He was already starting to put the pieces together. No matter how upset he might have been about the lying and hiding, his top concern would always be her safety. There was a chance that things would turn messy and get worse before they got better, but they were close. They would get through it and move on. He knew that much for sure.

Mitsukuni smiled before going back to where his customers were waiting and the cheerful chatter started up again. Emiko let out a sigh. It felt like she had been holding her breath as she waiting on her cousin's response. Now it felt like she had a chance to relax…well a little anyway. Takashi patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It will all work out in the end, Emiko. You don't need to worry."

She smiled and nodded. He meant well and was doing his best to reassure her, but she wouldn't be able to really calm down until things were settled with Mitsukuni. There was no way around it. She watched as Takashi crossed the room and joined Mitsukuni as they entertained a handful of girls who were absolutely fawning over how cute her shorter cousin was. It seemed natural for them. Feeling a little awkward, she decided to sit down on one of the nearby couches. It had been a while since she socialized without any sort of restrictions or consequences. It was nice to just be able to sit and relax.

"You're Hunny-sempai's cousin, right?" asked a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

He was dressed in the male school uniform, but seemed a little feminine. He held a silver tray with a teapot, a few teacups, and a plate of cookies. His smile was friendly enough, though Emiko was cautious. She returned the smile.

"Yes. I'm Emiko," she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Haruhi. Would you like some company?"

Emiko was taken a little off guard by his polite tone, but gave him a more genuine smile and nodded.

"Some company would be wonderful. I'm still a little nervous being in a new school."

"It can be kind of intimidating here, but there are a lot of really great people here so it's not as bad," Haruhi replied taking his seat.

He set the tray on the little coffee table in front of them. He offered her a cup and she politely accepted it. She took a small sip.

"Yeah. I know Mitsukuni and Takashi will look after me. I just have to get use to…a new system. Have you been in the system here long, Haruhi?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Not really. It's my first year and I'm a scholarship student so it's been an adjustment from public school."

"Not rich?"

"That obvious?"

"Well, you seem a bit more affable and aren't trying to schmooze me because of my family name. That's usually a good tip off."

They laughed. There was something about Haruhi that helped put Emiko at ease. There wasn't the same worry that she usually had digging at her like when she was around other boys. Haruhi also didn't come from money so he seemed to be more modest and have much less of a need for control. Perhaps it was that that made her so much calmer.

"Networking is really that big? I thought it was just Kyoya-sempai taking it out of proportion," Haruhi said with a smile.

"No, networking really is a pretty big part of the rich world. To be honest, it's really not that spectacular. I think I prefer being in the dojo or on a fencing strip. It's much more fun and much less stressful."

"Fencing strip?"

Emiko took another sip of tea and smiled.

"Yes. While it is not the forte of the Haninozuka clan, I find it quite enjoyable. It really is a fascinating sport."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing! So can you fight like Hunny-sempai too?"

Emiko giggled.

"Yes. It is a trait that we all share. We have to be able to stand up for ourselves and defend the honor of the Haninozuka name."

She giggled again.

"I'm sorry. It must be boring listening to me go on about things like honor and what I can do. I'm sure you have to hear about that and more as you entertain these young ladies."

"I don't find it boring at all. It's actually really fascinating and shows how passionate you are."

"Aw, thanks Haruhi. You're really sweet!"

While the Haruhi and Emiko were talking, Tamaki watched carefully before turning to Kyoya.

"Mommy look! Haruhi is sitting and talking with another girl! Isn't it wonderful?" the blonde boy all but squealed. "Now she can become more in touch with her inner girl and…"

"Tamaki," Kyoya began "it's a simple conversation as Haruhi has had with many of the customers. I wouldn't read into it anymore than what it is. Besides, Haruhi has managed to keep up the charade for the rest of the school, I don't see Emiko discovering anything anytime soon."

"B-But…Daddy…Daddy want…"

"You're guests are waiting, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked between his best friend and the girls sitting at the table waiting for him a few times before giving Kyoya a sulky pout. He wanted to keep talking about the possibility of his "daughter" becoming more feminine and coming out of her shell with Hunny's cousin, but he had made an oath. He was going to do whatever he could to make sure each princess was happy and taken care of. So, he returned to his guests, his smile and charm firmly set for his task. While Kyoya simply smiled, he kept an eye on the two girls. After all, not everyone was as big an idiot as Tamaki. There was a chance that Emiko would put the pieces together. Still, he didn't want to let Tamaki's wild fantasies and raging emotions get too out of control. It was best to put an end to it before it became a nuisance.

Kyoya opened his computer. It was very rare indeed to see Hunny get so upset and to actually yell especially when there were customers around. There was something going on that revolved around Emiko Haninozuka. Perhaps it would liven things up. Then again, it could lead to disaster. He needed to do some digging.

"_Emi-chan prefers a personal touch. Only knowing the information on the computer isn't really knowing her. She's just Emi."_

True, Hunny-sempai had said that. But what harm could a little research do? Wasn't it best to be well informed before approaching a delicate situation? For all he knew, she was a ticking time bomb that could destroy the room. She was Hunny's cousin after all and trained in the Haninozuka ways. She could be in need of help which could be provided strengthening the family connections. He tried to shrug off his sempai's words. It was for the betterment of the club. He researched all their customers. Why should she be any different?

"_Take a good hard look at me for being me. I am not in a computer or in any data system. I am a human being that is standing in front of you. If you want to know something about me, __ask__ me. Don't just look it up on a computer. It's only fair since I believe we are in the same class. I would at least give you the same courtesy."_

Her voice rang through his ears making his fingers hesitate a moment over the keys. She had been so clear, so precise, so…._interesting_. He could hardly remember the last time someone had stood up to him in such a fashion. Usually, people were amazed by his vast amount of knowledge and ability to keep up with day to day news and topics. No one had ever tried to stop him from accumulating such information. Would it really be so bad to look it up rather than talk to her? Or rather, would it really be so hard to simply talk with her rather than look up old information?

He paused as he turned this over in his mind a few times.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _it would be best to _combine_ the two forms of gathering tactics_.

He nodded, agreeing with himself. Yes, it did seem like the best option. His fingers danced along the keys. He would see how much information he could gather by looking at old records, transcripts, etc. Then perhaps he would see if he could play her host tomorrow. While he had his own guests to entertain, he often had spare time to do work and research. He could take some time out to get to know Miss. Haninozuka better. It could be…interesting. There was no way of knowing for sure what kind of gain he would receive out of it. He glanced back over at Haruhi and Emiko. It would be very interesting indeed to see how things turned out.

"Haruhi, I feel that this may be a bit rude of me," Emiko began setting down her tea cup "but you don't seem very much like the other boys."

"Well, Tamaki-sempai really gets into it. I'm just…"

"No, that's not what I mean," Emiko giggled. "It's just that, well, you seem more feminine. Almost as if you were, a girl."

Kyoya's hands stilled on the keyboard as Tamaki's ears perked. The twins were near Haruhi in an instant trying to hide their fear and shock.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Emiko asked.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter three. Reviews are love and help inspire me, but are not required. I won't beg for them...even if they make me smile and want to write more. I'm also always happy to talk if you would like to discuss a story with me (whether it be advice or about one of mine that you would like answers for). Again, I am very, very sorry it has taken me so long and I really, REALLY I hope I didn't disappoint. Until we meet again in chapter four, Ja mata ne!**

**-Rinoa-san 3  
**


	4. Family Confessions

__**A/N: Here is chapter four! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone. The chapter ended up taking a different turn then I originally anticipated so it came out shorter than I thought it would. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School keeps me rather busy and what not. Now, I know this one has not been edited like it should have either so, please be warned they may be errors and I will do what I can to correct them at a later time. For now, I believe I've kept you waiting long enough . Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Family Confessions_

"Haruhi, I feel that this may be a bit rude of me," Emiko began setting down her tea cup "but you don't seem very much like the other boys."

"Well, Tamaki-sempai really gets into it. I'm just…"

"No, that's not what I mean," Emiko giggled. "It's just that, well, you seem more feminine. It's almost as if you were, a girl."

Kyoya's hands stilled on the keyboard as Tamaki's ears perked. The twins were near Haruhi in an instant trying to hide their fear and shock.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Emiko asked.

The twins were busy trying to hide Haruhi, ignoring Emiko in the process. While this would have normally upset her, she actually found it rather amusing and laughed quietly. She couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about? Haruhi a girl? N-no way!" one of the twins blurted out as they pulled Haruhi away, much to the brunette's displeasure.

"Um," Emi giggled. "I didn't say he was. I just said…"

She watched, trying to hold back the giggles as the twin boys ignored her and Haruhi's protests and dragged the brown haired host clear across the room. Tamaki came around Emi's other side and took her injured hand in his. She winced slightly as before snapping her neck toward him. She was very thankful for having restraint because it took most of hers to _not_ sending him flying after Haruhi. She wasn't used to so much attention anymore, especially when it came to someone touching an injury…that is someone other than Takashi or Ben.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt your time with our 'Natural Rookie,'" Tamaki said, gently kissing the top of her hand as he tried to keep his composure "but it seems that he…um…he…"

"Haruhi had opted to run some errands and take care of some chores for us today," Kyoya interrupted from his computer. "And Hikaru and Kaoru were…politely reminding him."

"Huh, I see," she giggled. "Then maybe I should lend a hand. After all, I _did_ pull him from his chores."

"Ah a princess with a true heart of gold!" Tamaki exclaimed. "How kind, how sweet of you to offer to help one of your hosts! We, who are suppose to cater to _you_ and give you aide if you should so ask. I am truly touched by your well intentions! If you truly wish to help, who am I to stand in your way?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his over the top act. One moment he was floundering for an excuse and the next he was praising her like nothing was wrong. It was so…_entertaining_! It was so easy to get swept up into his charisma and be taken away by his energy.

"Tama-chan, Emi-chan can't help do work," Mitsukuni replied as he bounded over and leaned over the back of the couch.

Tamaki looked over at the upper classman with a blank, confused stare. Mitsukuni simply smiled.

"Emi-chan's hurt and I don't want her to over stress her arm."

While his smile was very innocent and his statement was very simple, she could tell there was a hint of bitterness behind it. He was still pretty upset about her keeping secrets and she was far from being off the hook. She tried not to slump against the couch in shame. Tamaki, in the mean time, seemed to come back to his senses.

"Oh, right of course. You shouldn't feel an obligation to help, especially when you're hurt princess. Please, enjoy your visit," he said giving her a small bow. "I'm afraid, I must return to my other guests."

"Go right ahead. I would hate for you to disappoint your other guests just because I'm Mitsukuni's cousin," she smiled.

"A true heart of gold!" Tamaki cried one last time before disappearing.

"You can come sit with me, Emi-chan," Mitsukuni smiled tugging on her arm.

She forced a smile and nodded before following him to the table he had been sitting at with Takashi. She couldn't really say she was surprised that Mitsukuni was keeping her close, but it was different from when she was with Ben. Once Mitsukuni and Takashi were sure she was safe and she was telling them everything, they would lighten up. They weren't keeping her on a short leash. They were sticking close for her own protection. Not like Ben. Ben stuck close to her for the control he had over her.

Emi quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about Ben, her situation, or anything else the slightest bit negative. Instead, she wanted to just have fun with her cousin. She could feel herself relax as she talked with Mitsukuni and his guests. It felt much more natural to her. It was almost like she had friends again. It was such a nice change of pace. She silently prayed that it would never end.

Sadly, the end of the day came much too fast. Before she knew it, Emiko was waving goodbye to the other guests and heading toward the car she would be sharing with Takashi. She had been staying with him the past few days. Given her situation, they both agreed it would be better rather than send her home with the injuries. Her parents were only too happy to comply. After all, it was a nice change of pace to see her hang out with someone other than her boyfriend.

Anyway, she gave Mitsukuni a hug, saying goodbye with a smile. She was ready to go home and rest. It had certainly been a long and tiring day for her.

"Don't be silly, Emi-chan," Mitsukuni smiled. "We're not saying goodbye yet. We still have to talk."

She cringed slightly.

"W-what do you mean?" she replied hesitantly.

"We have a lot to catch up on," he replied. "So I'm coming over Takashi's house and spending the night. It'll be just like a big sleep over!"

She shied away from her cousin slightly. She knew she couldn't avoid the topic of Ben forever, but she had hoped she would have at least a little more time before she would have to tell Mitsukuni everything. Luck did not appear to be on her side.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now," he replied, his child-like smile gone.

Though his face was serious, the concern was still crystal clear in his brown eyes. She sighed and let her head hang slightly before nodding. Takashi usher her into the limo before he and Mitsukuni climbed in after her. For a while, it was silent. She tried not to let her nerves wreck havoc, but it was hard. Part of her wanted to put off the confrontation for as long as possible, but part of her just wanted to get everything out in the open. Maybe she would feel a sense of freedom or release once she did. Still, it would not be easy regardless of the result.

The car was still quiet when they pulled in front of Takashi's house. Emiko kept her head slightly bent as she followed her cousins into the house. They gathered in one of the rooms that was usually reserved for the rare home meeting. Takashi asked that some tea would be brought to them before sitting next to Emi. Mitsukuni sat on her other side. Gently, he took her good hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"What happened, Emiko?" he asked softly.

She locked her eyes on her hands. Where was she supposed to start? What was she suppose to say? She had spent so the past two months living in fear and mostly isolation. She had rarely been allowed to do anything that Ben didn't give her permission to do. Besides, talking about how he treated her had been strictly taboo. No one was supposed to know. She didn't want to think about what would happen when he found her. Still, she was with Takashi and Mitsukuni. Could he really hurt her when they were there to protect her? Could she really keep it secret from Mitsukuni any longer?

"Emiko," Takashi said softly.

She took a deep breath.

"I...I don't know where to begin," she whispered at last.

"Let's start at the beginning. I thought you were going to break up with Ben two months ago," Mitsukuni began to help prompt her.

"I should have when you met him, I know," she whispered. "But I...I really thought I could fix things, talk it out. I thought that if he really cared we would be able to work it out and it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"But…" Mitsukuni pressed when she paused.

"But…i-it didn't work," she replied, her voice shaking slightly. "Every time I tried to talk to him, to stand up and say he was wrong, it…it got worse. He starting hitting harder, leaving bruises. I tried; I really did try to break it off. I deserved better and wouldn't let myself be pushed around, but…"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She could feel the tears sting her eyes as she remembered the first time she had tried to break it off with Ben. How helpless she felt. She was useless, she couldn't stop him, she couldn't fight back. Anytime she would try, he got more violent. He had kept her pinned to keep her from using her martial arts as he had beat her, threw her into walls and desks, kicked her until she coughed up blood. She had never been so completely defeated before in her life. It was humiliating…which in retrospect was probably partially why she had put off telling Mitsukuni and even Takashi for so long. It made her a disgrace to the Haninozuka family. She had made excuses. She had been attacked from behind, she fell, she was part of a hit and run. Not exactly honorable ways to get hurt, but easier than admitting she had been severely beaten by a man who had little to no training compared to her.

"But?" Mitsukuni pressed when the silence dragged on.

He wasn't trying to be pushing or demanding. He just needed to know who had been hurting his cousin. She was family and family is always protected by family. He wouldn't let whoever it was get away with hurting her and changing her. He got the feeling the Takashi knew more than he had let on, but that was also part of Takashi's charm. He could keep secrets and acted almost like a silent body guard. It was easy to confide in him. Still, Mitsukuni wished he had been clued in to what was going on earlier. Maybe if he had, Emi wouldn't be in such sad shape.

"But he didn't want to let me go. He…he told me that he owned me," she whispered. "He would never let me go…alive…not without a fight."

Her words hit him and hit him hard. Mitsukuni could hardly believe that someone had made his cousin so afraid. It was even worse that they had forced themselves into ruling over her so to speak. He clenched his free hand into a tight fist. This…this _Ben_ character had no idea who he had hurt or who he was dealing with. If he ever tried to come near Emi-chan again, he wouldn't be walking. If Mitsukuni didn't knock him off his feet, Takashi sure would.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the blonde boy asked. "You didn't have to…"

"I couldn't," she said shaking her head. "Despite his threats, I was embarrassed about what happened. I'm a Haninozuka! I should not have my ass kicked by a boy who has little to no training. I should've been able to fight him off. I should've been able to stop him. I should've stood up for myself. I shouldn't have been so weak. I should've…"

Tears trickled down her cheeks and splashed on her and Mitsukuni's hand. She felt so embarrassed, but couldn't stop them. Two months of built up embarrassment, self-loathing, fear, pain, sadness, and uncertainty were pouring out. Since the door had been opened, there was no closing it until it had all worked itself out.

"Don't think like that Emi-chan!" Mitsukuni said wrapping his arms around her, his child-like tone seeping through. "You're not at fault. You're a good person. That's why you didn't want to fight. You're not weak. You're not an embarrassment. You're hurt."

She shook her head as she continued to cry on her cousin's shoulder. She didn't bother to try stopping the tears. She had already made a fool of herself. She might as well finish the show. Mitsukuni rubbed her back and whispered soothing phrases. It killed him to see her so upset. She was usually so cheerful and energetic, like him. This _Ben_ guy had slowly chiseling away at that. It wasn't fair. They had to fix it.

"Emi, how long has this been going on?" Mitsukuni asked softly when her crying had finally slowed.

She shook her head. She didn't want to admit to how long she had allowed herself to be put through such torture or how bad she had really been hurt.

"Emi-chan, how long has this been going on? Please tell me."

She shook her head again. She hadn't even told him about the daily beatings and scolding, how she couldn't stand up to Ben because every time he reminded her of her place which was always below him. She thought back to when Takashi had answered her phone and felt the tears well up again. Next time she saw Ben, she was sure to be in for another beating that landed her in the hospital. That was, after all, her punishment for not being compliant. Could her cousins really protect her?"

"Emiko, it's time to come clean," Takashi said softly.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to take a few breathes. Takashi was right. She was already coming clean on so much, she might as well admit to how long she had been accepting her "punishments."

"Two months," she whispered, her voice muffled slightly by her cousin's shirt.

"Two months?" Mitsukuni repeated in shock.

Suddenly, a lot of things began to click for him. He hadn't seen her much over the last two months because she was always with this _Ben_ character. She always had an excuse not to see him because she was ashamed of her situation. She had been suffering under his very nose for _two months_ and he had never known. He gripped her tightly.

"No more," he said.

She looked up at him confused and surprised. Her cheeks were stained with tears which smeared her make-up. The bruise from her last encounter with Ben poked its ugly dark brown and blue face through her make-up making it stand out even more on her pale cheeks. Mitsukuni fought back the rush of anger. Knowing that _Ben_ was probably the one that sprained her wrist was bad enough. The bruise on her face almost pushed him over the edge. Mitsukuni wouldn't tolerate it any longer.

"No more lies. No more secrets. No more hiding," he continued. "No more worrying. No more having to live in fear. No more Ben. You're safe now. Takashi and I will take care of you. If this _Ben_ wants to get to you, he'll have to get through us first."

He gave her his usual child-like grin.

"We'll protect you, Emi-chan. I promise!"

The tears welled up in her eyes again. She buried her face in Mitsukuni's shirt and let them fall. He held her and rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles. She felt Takashi join by putting his hand on her back. Mitsukuni's words rang through her mind. For the first time in two long months, she felt safe.

* * *

**And thus ends chapter four! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! Reviews are loved, but I can't force you to leave them. Again, I aplogize for the delay and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be posted when I finish it. :)  
**

**-Rinoa-san -**


	5. A New Beginning?

**A/N: Hello everyone! No, I am not dead and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been...well hectic to say the least. I'm hoping to get back to writing this summer. I will continue to update as inspiration strikes. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors as I did not read over this as carefully as I should have before posting. If I find sometime, I will go back and do some editing later. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint you! Enjoy Chapter five!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: A New Beginning?_

It was agreed that Emiko should stay with Takashi. Ben would be less likely to find her if she was staying with him and he would never be allowed near her. While Takashi had his fair share of fans in the club, he was still the strong, silent type that was also the one that no one really wanted to mess with. _If_ Ben tried anything, Takashi would easily be able to fend him off. The last thing Emiko really wanted to think about was the idea of Takashi or Mitsukuni getting in a fight with Ben, especially over her. However, she did realize that it would be okay in the end. With Mitsukuni and Takashi by her side, it was hard to imagine anything going wrong. She trusted them with her life. While she knew it would take time for her to truly relax, she certainly felt like an edge had been taken away.

That night, Mitsukuni stayed the night as well. Every now and again, Mitsukuni would try to get her to talk more in detail about what had happened between her and Ben or try to help come up with a concrete plan of action to make sure all ties were severed. Still, he knew where the line was. It wasn't easy for Emi to even admit that she had been in such a bad situation. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away and cause her to retreat into herself because he was pushing for information. She was grateful he was so understanding. The secret was safe between the three of them. If it ever got beyond them, there was no telling how bad it could get. While Mitsukuni tried to be positive and cheerful, he knew there was still a lot of uncertainty about the situation. None of them really knew if this would be the end of it. However, he and Takashi were going to do everything within their power to make sure it _was_ the end. They would never let Emiko be hurt like that again.

The next morning Emiko woke up feeling much lighter than she had in a long time. It was so nice to have finally been able to share what had been going on, to be reassured that she wasn't alone. It didn't make all of her problems disappear, but it made her feel a little less pathetic. She got ready and joined her cousins for breakfast.

"Good morning, Emi-chan!" Mitsukuni greeted her as she sat down.

"Good morning, Mitsukuni, Takashi," she greeted with a smile.

Out of habit, she checked her phone. There were over a dozen text messages and voicemails blinking on the screen to be read/listened to. All were from Ben. She felt her spine stiffen and go cold. So many messages were not a good sign. He would be mad. More than mad…livid. Just like the day he put her in the hospital. Could she survive another beating like that? Was it too late to smooth things over? _Would_ she be able to smooth things over? The familiar feeling of panic built up in her throat. Ever since he put her in the hospital, she had been so careful not to let the messages pile up or do anything to purposefully enrage him. Now? Now what could she do? Would she be able to settle it over the phone? Or would she need to seem him in person? If she saw him, what would he do?

"Emi-chan, what's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Oh, i-it's um..i-it's…" she began.

She felt guilty almost immediately. She had just promised to stop keeping secrets from her cousins, yet there she was trying to come up with a believable excuse. Old habits die hard. Maybe that was the price she had to pay for being with Ben. After all, it was her choice to keep going back, right?

"Emiko," Takashi began.

She took a deep breath. She needed to be honest. It was the only way out at this point. She had to believe that and trust her cousins to help her.

"I just saw my messages," she replied softly. "And…"

"Hand it over, Emi-chan," Mitsukuni ordered holding out his hand.

"Mitsukuni, is that really necessary? I mean you can't just take away my phone."

"I mean it, Emi, hand it over. I don't want you to have any more contact with him."

"Do you really think that is the best option? You don't know…"

"I know that if you keep talking to him, it's not going to get better. Think about it, Emi-chan, has talking to him ever helped before?"

No. It hadn't. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. It didn't matter how many times she talked to Ben and tried to smooth things over. In the end, it was always the same. Something would happen and he would come at her with a vengeance.

"We just want to keep you safe. So, I think you should quit cold turkey."

"And what am I suppose to do without a phone? You won't be able to contact me if I don't have one."

Why was she still arguing the point? She knew Mitsukuni was right. She needed to hand over her phone and quit cold turkey. Maybe if she had a long enough break from Ben, he would grow bored and leave her alone. It was worth a shot right? Then why couldn't she just let go?

As stupid as it sounded, she still had feelings for him. He was her first boyfriend. There was still so much unknown to her. She had really thought she could make it work. He had been so nice to her and he still was…in between the beatings that is. Was this really the way it was going to end? No real goodbye, no "this is over," just cutting him out without a second thought?

"You'll get a new one," Takashi said. "A new number. He won't be able to find it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was time for her to make her choice. She couldn't sit and ponder anymore, no more second guessing. She wanted to feel safe again. She didn't want to live in fear, constantly looking over her shoulder, questioning every move she made. Before she could second guess herself, she held out her phone to Mitsukuni.

"Take it," she said softly. "Please, before I change my mind."

She didn't look up to see her cousin smile, but she knew he did. She could even feel it when he grabbed the phone and tried to take it out of her hand. For whatever reason, she couldn't let go.

"Emi-chan, you have to let go of it."

"I know…I…"

"It's okay. On the count of three, okay?"

She silently nodded.

"One, two…" she began. "Three!"

She dropped her phone before she could change her mind. Her hand hovered for a moment as Mitsukuni took the phone away, but finally she let it drop back to her lap. She opened her eyes again and looked up at her cousins. They smiled encouragingly at her. She had taken a big step forward by giving up her phone and they could tell it was not easy for her. She smiled back weakly. She just had to take it one step at a time. With Mitsukuni and Takashi by her side, she felt a little more comfortable that she would succeed.

* * *

Emiko felt a little more eager to get to school. It had been a while since she actually looked forward to going to school. Ben had made it nearly impossible to socialize. Now, she had a new opportunity. Mitsukuni and Takashi were both very encouraging. She parted with them once they arrived after they agreed to meet up after they were done with club and she would go get a new phone. Until then, she would just have to be patient and they would just have to be sure they knew where she was ahead of time. She was so glad they were looking after her. She just crossed her fingers that everything would work out. As she walked through the halls toward her classroom, she shifted through some of the papers in her hand. With everything else going on, she had had very little time to think about her school work and adjusting to the new system. She just used the time she had between classes and before sorting through her papers and learning her way around the school. She was so busy shifting through her papers, she didn't even realize she was going to run into someone until it was too late. She collided with another student with a soft "oof," her papers scattering everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, immediately bending down to gather her papers. "I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault."

"It's quite alright," came the response with a chuckle. "Here, allow me to help you."

"You really don't have to do that," she replied.

"I insist."

She glanced up and, to her surprise, saw Kyoya bending down to help gather her belongings. After their first encounter, she was surprised that he would be so nice. After all, she had basically told him to take his computer and stuff it. Now here he was being a gentleman when the incident had clearly been her fault. She smiled a little shyly. She was here to make a new start and here was a perfect chance for her to put that into practice.

"Well, thank you. That's very kind of you," she conceded.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled.

He finished collecting her papers and stacked them neatly. He straightened up then offered his hand to help her to her feet. She shifted the papers to her bad hand so she could give him her good hand to stand up. Once she was on her feet, he handed her the papers he collected and she thanked him again.

"I was actually hoping I would run into you," Kyoya said.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked with polite curiosity.

She felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. If Ben knew another boy had been looking for her, she would be in a lot of trouble. He would haul her off, beat her, make it so no boy would ever want to look at her again, make sure everyone knew that she belonged to her. She would have to figure out a way to get around Kyoya, to make sure Ben never found out….

Emiko stopped herself. What was she thinking? She was supposed to have a new start here. She wasn't supposed to be worrying about Ben anymore. She was supposed to be making new friends, making a new start. She needed to get Ben out of her head. As long as he was still haunting her thoughts, she would never truly be free. She had Mitsukuni and Takashi looking after her. No more Ben. She was supposed to be safe here. She couldn't keep thinking about the no longer existing consequences from Ben.

"I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies for yesterday. I never meant to upset you."

She blinked a few times in surprise. Yesterday seemed like ages ago…specifically, the school day and being at the Host Club when she first _met_ Kyoya seemed like ages ago. Had she really come off that upset? She _had_ made it a point to make sure he understood that if he wanted to get to know her, he should actually talk to her and not look her up on a computer in some data system. She didn't think that she really came off as being "upset."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about…"

"I wanted to invite you back to the club this afternoon," he continued. "And, if you would be so inclined, I would be honored to entertain you."

"You…would be honored…to entertain…me?" she repeated softly and unsure.

"I'm taking what you said to heart," he explained with a smile. "Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity for me to get to know you better, not just as data."

For a moment, she was rendered completely speechless. She didn't know how to respond. She never expected her words to have such an effect. She had said them on the spur of the moment without thinking about the repercussions. Had she said anything like that to Ben… She mentally shook her head. She couldn't keep letting Ben in like that. He was far away. She had to focus on what was happening in the moment. The best thing she could think of was to be completely honest.

"I'm…I'm shocked that my words had such an effect on you," she replied.

"Well, the Host Club is designed so that each princess is taken care to the best of the abilities of each of our hosts. If it would make you feel more comfortable to have a conversation rather than be seen through data on a computer, then it would be rude of us not to oblige."

Ah. So that was the truth. It was just "part of the job." She should have known. There was no real secret intent behind his words nor was it that she had lead him to a mind-blowing epiphany. He was simply doing what was in his job description for the club. He was still simply researching her, trying to get answers for his records. She understood. She smiled politely.

"It sounds delightful," she replied.

"I look forward to it," he said. "Shall we head to class?"

She nodded in response and together they headed toward their class. It still felt a little weird and part of her wanted to keep checking over her shoulder for fear of Ben would somehow appear. She quietly chastised herself throughout the class for continually thinking about Ben. It was wrong of her. She was safe now. She had Mitsukuni and Takashi. She was talking to more of her classmates and now she was agreeing to talk with another boy. She was making a new start, and yet…and yet she found herself thinking about what would happen if she should be caught by Ben, how he would punish her for being so…so…loose wasn't the right word, but it was similar. She was haunted by the memory of her…ex? She didn't even know how to refer to him anymore. She didn't actually break up with him, but they weren't exactly seeing each other either. It was complicated. In the minds of her cousin, she and Ben were as good as broken up. She knew Ben wouldn't see it that way…she doubted he would_ever_ see it that way. He would continue to haunt her until, well, forever. She could hardly imagine what it would be like without him crowding her thoughts, making her second guess her every move.

Emiko had been so lost in her thoughts that she had taken very little notes in class. She hardly even realized that class had flown by. When the final bell rang, she packed up her belongings and slowly started heading for Music Room #3. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous for this conversation with Kyoya. Still, she knew nothing bad could really happen. Mitsukuni and Takashi would be there. If she felt uncomfortable or in need of an escape, she could always turn to them.

"Welcome," the club greeted when she walked in.

She smiled at them. They all really did seem to be good, sweet guys.

"Emi-chan!" Mitsukuni cried running up to her and giving her a hug. "You came!"

She returned the hug and smiled at her cousin.

"Of course I did!" she smiled. "I had such a wonderful time yesterday and Kyoya was so kind as to invite me back today."

"Really? He did?" Haruhi piped up.

"Yes, he did. He even offered to be my host."

"I didn't know that Kyoya-sempai did much hosting. I've always seen him on his computer."

Emiko giggled. She wasn't surprised that that would be the case. It was even more comforting that Haruhi was so blunt and honest about the situation as well. It helped put her at ease knowing that if there was something fishy going on, he would speak up about it.

"I am just as capable as our other hosts, but I also make sure that the club is able to run efficiently," Kyoya replied then turned to Emiko. "Shall we?"

She hesitated a moment, but Mitsukuni gave her a small push toward the Ohtori. She gave him a questioning look, but he only smiled hugging Usa-chan.

"Go ahead, Emi-chan! We can talk later," he said.

She forced a smile and nodded at him. She was taking the next step forward. She turned to the Ohtori boy and nodded.

"Let's."

He smiled and lead her to a table where there was already a tray of tea and cookies set. Like a gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her before turning to the tea set.

"Would you like some tea? It's Jasmine," he offered.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

He skillfully poured them each a cup and handed her one. He took his seat across from her. For a moment they just quietly sipped at their tea. The room began to fill with other guests and their quiet chatter became part of the background noise.

"Might I interest you in a cookie?" he offered.

"What kind are they?"

"I believe they are peanut butter, freshly made as suggested by Haruhi."

"Sounds interesting, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Are you sure? I've heard they are quite tasty."

"I'm sure they are, but, even if I wanted to, I can't try any. I'm allergic to nuts."

"I see. I'm sorry. I did not know. I can get you something else…"

"Oh, please, don't worry about it. It's no big deal, really," she said. "I'm fine just as long as I don't eat them."

"I'll be sure to remember that for the next time you visit."

She smiled politely and took another sip of tea. It helped to settle her stomach and calm her nerves. It did feel a little awkward to sit there. She didn't know what to say or how to really start a conversation. She really was out of practice when it came to be freely social. All she could do was sip her tea and wait patiently. He seemed to be just as patient as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Miss Emiko? I know that you've recently transferred and are the cousin of Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai, but other than that, I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a loss."

"Well, I don't know if there's much to tell," she replied. "Since you know I'm a Haninozuka, you must know that I've trained for martial arts. I was part of a couple clubs back at my old school. I actually find weapon fighting to be a little more interesting. Probably because it is so different from our traditional fighting."

"What is your favorite form?"

"I actually really like fencing."

"Really? Have you competed?"

"No, not anything really big anyway. I think I need more practice before I'll be ready for that."

"I'm sure you would be wonderful."

"What about you? Any hobbies?"

The conversation was filled with what felt like forced politeness. They were talking because there was a sense of force. She made a mental note that she would rather sit with her cousins or Haruhi. It felt more natural. Kyoya seemed to be talking to her more out of duty than anything else. Still, she could be polite. She had to make an effort, for Mitsukuni, for Mori…for herself.

"Oh I wouldn't say I really have any. I'm afraid school and business take up most of my spare time as does the club, of course."

"There has to be something you enjoy outside of school and business," she insisted. "I mean, wouldn't it be awful boring not to have a hobby that you can enjoy for you, not for someone else."

"I look at my work as my hobby. After all, if I couldn't keep up with my work, I highly doubt the club would be able to run at all," he replied rather matter of factly.

"Maybe that's why you're so…tense."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

She took another sip of her tea before setting down the cup. She hadn't meant to offend nor had she really intended on having any kind of deep conversation. However, she was finding herself to be intrigued. How could he not have a hobby? Something that he could do with his free time, something that was just for him. For her, it was her martial arts, fencing, reading…she had a few things that she really enjoyed. They were hers. Despite all of the hell that Ben put her through, he couldn't take a few of those treasured hobbies away. He may have prevented her from competing like she used to, but he couldn't stop her from training, no matter how bad the beatings got.

"Well, hobbies are a way to relax. Something that you can do for yourself, no one else. Even when the rest of the world seems to be against you and telling you what to do, the hobbies are what you have to lay claim to that cannot be taken away from you…sort of like hope and faith. You may find if you develop a hobby, you won't be as stressed and wouldn't have to force a smile."

For a moment, he simply stared at her. He looked as if he was trying to see inside her mind, make sense of her words. She couldn't blame him. She had just dropped a bomb so to speak on him. She hadn't intended on opening up so much, but now that the words were out, she couldn't take them back. That was the closest she had come to talking about how she survived the hell of Ben to anyone really. She hadn't even told that to Mitsukuni or Takashi. She took comfort knowing that she had been vague in the sense that she had never said how she came to that belief, no mention of Ben at all. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Force a smile?"

Oops. _That_ part she kind of wished she could take back. She had only made an observation. She hadn't meant to make it sound like she was accusing him of anything. She hadn't meant to offend. Briefly, her mind flashed back to Ben. Had it been _him_ she was speaking to, she would have been on the ground. She took a sip of tea, willing herself to be calm and not shake at the memory. Ben was gone. She was at Ouran, sitting with Kyoya, and her cousins were only a few feet away. No danger.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have…"

"No, no. It's alright. I'm just intrigued. What did you mean by 'force a smile,'" he replied, still polite and patient.

"It's just…well, you seem to be sitting here with me out of some kind of obligation or duty. Part of that could be due to my family, but part of that could also be from the belief of your club as I was a guest yesterday and was upset about being looked up on a computer database. You want to put on a smile and be polite out of duty. I just think that a hobby may help you relax and open up more willingly."

Again they were quiet. She couldn't believe how much she had said. The silence was torture. She could feel her cheeks start to flush the longer they sat there in silence. She immediately began planning her apology, how she could smooth things over before they got out of hand, before she could be hurt, before she could be punished, before…

He began laughing. She looked up from her tea-cup in surprise. He was…laughing? Why? She was completely baffled. What was there to laugh about? Hadn't she just offended him? Shouldn't he be beating her by now?

"I-I'm sorry," he replied after a moment of laughter. "I don't mean to be rude. You're very unique, you know that? You're the first person to ever tell me that, to talk to me like that."

"But…you're not angry," she said in a soft, dumbfounded voice.

"Of course not. Why should I be? I think you have a very interesting proposal," he replied, resting his chin on his hand as he gazed steadily at her.

She remained quiet. Her brain was having a hard time processing the scene in front of her. She had spoken up, said what was on her mind. He laughed and found it amusing, not angry. He was intrigued. He didn't raise his hand to hit her. Slowly, very slowly, things began to set in. She had no reason to be afraid of the boy in front of her. He was not Ben. He was a friend of Mitsukuni and Takashi. He wouldn't hurt her. He had no reason to nor did she have a reason to suspect he would. She felt foolish and pathetic that it took her so long to realize that…really realize that. She really _had_ been changed by Ben. She needed to break away.

"So, are you willing to teach me?" Kyoya said at last.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said that I should have a hobby. Would you be willing to teach me?"

She couldn't help the small laugh from escaping. Was she really having this conversation?

"Didn't I say that a hobby is something you do for yourself, something you enjoy?"

"Yes, you did. As I don't have one, I thought that perhaps you could show me some ideas and I can see what interests me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't want to bite off more than you can chew," she replied.

In part, she was talking to herself. Was it really a good idea to get in so deep? If word got around, she was putting herself at risk. Then again, she _did _ need to keep going forward. And here she was presented with a golden opportunity. Could she really afford to pass it up?

"I'm sure we can work something out. It gives us more time to get to know each other, don't you agree? It's better than using a data system."

She smiled. She really couldn't believe this was happening. She was really going to take the next step forward. She was going ahead and making a new friends and new beginnings. That was what she was supposed to do, right? She finally nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Tell me, Ohtori-san,"

"Please, call me Kyoya."

"Tell me, Kyoya, how do you feel about swords?"

"I'd say color me…intrigued."

* * *

He had to admit, he hadn't predicted the meeting going so well. The Peanut butter cookies had been a test. He had noticed the allergy on her records, but he wanted to show that he could listen. If she wanted to be observed as a person, he could do that. Now he was planning on trying new activities. It reminded him of when he had first met Tamaki and he had done so much to try to appease the boy. This felt similar, but different at the same time. She was observant. He would have to remember that, be wary of that. If she could tell he was using a polite smile versus a genuine one, she would probably figure out that Haruhi was girl. He had to look out for the club. On the other hand, he could use this budding relationship to help strengthen his bond to the Haninozuka family. All in all, it seemed like a win-win situation. It would be interesting to see how it would all play out.

"_Tell me, Kyoya, how do you feel about swords?" she asked, mischief on her lips._

"_I'd say color me…intrigued," he replied __with genuine interest._

* * *

**A/N: And...that's all she wrote. For now anyway. I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**-Rinoa-san**


End file.
